pixar_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sidney Phillips
Sidney Phillips, simply known as Sid Phillips, is the main antagonist of Pixar's 1st full-length animated feature film, Toy Story, and a cameo character in Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film Toy Story 3. He is an 11-year-old boy who destroys toys for his own amusement. However he stopped destroying toys after he got Woody and Buzz Lightyear the original film's protagonist and deuteragonist. He was voiced by Erik von Detten in the film. Appearance Sid is a fair-skinned boy with a brown buzz cut and braces. He usually wears a black T-shirt with a white skull with blue jeans and black sneakers. In Toy Story 3, he has a small growing beard, and wears a dyed green cap, green goggles with mirror effects, headphones, a high visibility vest and a gray shirt underneath his T-shirt. Personality Sid is a young bratty, aggressive, obnoxious, obstreperous, sadistic, sociopathic and somewhat disturbed skate punk with metal braces, whose idea of fun is terrorizing his little sister Hannah by taking her toys away and using them for scary experiments like switching out heads or performing operations on them. He also destroys toys in many ways (exploding, burning, or in his "mad doctor" plays). Sid remained mostly the same (especially his love of heavy metal) in his adulthood, and eventually became a garbage man. Biography Toy Story Sid's Introduction Andy DavisIn Toy Story, Sid is Andy Davis's 10-year-old next-door neighbor (until Andy moved at the end of the film). Sid is first seen in the film when Woody, Buzz lightyear, Rex, Bo Peep,Lenny and Mr.Potato Head watch him destroy a Combat Carl with an M-80, with his vicious toy-chewing dog Scud by his side. This prompts Bo Peep to say the sooner they move away with Andy and his family, the better. Captured at Pizza Planet Andy DavisLater that day, when Andy and his family go to Pizza Planet for dinner and Woody and Buzz follow them. Sid is also there. After playing Whack-an-Alien, the Crane Game where Woody and Buzz are in catches his attention and Woody becomes shocked that Sid is there at Pizza Planet after he and Buzz failed to catch up with Andy, due to Buzz thinking that the Crane Game is a spaceship as he still doesn't know he is a toy, but a real space ranger as Woody goes in the Crane Game, knowing that he can't return to Andy's room without Buzz. After grabbing an Alien, Buzz Lightyear is put in view. He then goes after him, getting not only Buzz, but Woody hooked onto his foot as well (Woody tried to save Buzz, but the Aliens wouldn't let him). After skating back home with his new toys in his backpack while Woody tells Buzz and the toy alien from Pizza Planet as they go into Sid's house, they won't be coming out, he is instantly greeted by Scud he gave the alien to. Then, seeing his sister Hannah with her Janie doll, he snatches the toy and ran up to his room, slamming the door in Hannah's face. He then pulls out his Pterodactyl toy as he played doctor for his "double-bypass brain transplant" as Buzz tells Woody he doesn't believe that Sid had gone to Medical School. After putting Pterodactyl's head on Janie Doll's body, he opens up the door and showed Hannah. Scared, she ran off to report to her mother. Sid threw the mutant toy onto the ground and ran after her, claiming that Hannah was lying. With Sid gone, Woody explored his room to search for a way out, but found the door locked and unable to escape. Trying to find another way out, he then discovered that Sid has taken toys apart and assembled them back together in weird combinations, much to Woody's horror as Buzz tries to call Star Command to send reinforcements for help. Sid Tortures Woody Andy DavisThe next morning, Sid tortures Buzz by spinning him on a drill bit (seen in a deleted scene), and then takes Woody and throws him across the floor, pretending to interrogate him. Next, he opens up the window shade to let the sun in. He then takes out a magnifying glass and focuses the hot beam of light on Woody's forehead. Suddenly Sid's mom tells him that his Pop-Tarts are ready and Sid leaves his room. The Big One Andy DavisAfter Woody discovers that Sid's Mutant Toys are actually good when they reconnect Buzz's detached arm back in place, Sid returns to his room later, with a rocket he had ordered in the mail, labeled "The Big One." He intends to blow apart one of his toys with the rocket for his own amusement. Initially, he planned to blow up that "wimpy cowboy doll," but he couldn't find him (Woody hid under a milk crate). However, when he steps on Buzz Lightyear's laser button, which activated the laser light-bulb, he chooses to tape the rocket on Buzz, stating that he had always wanted "to blow a spaceman into orbit". Unfortunately for Sid, he is forced to delay the launch due to "adverse weather conditions at the launch site" when a rainstorm hits the neighborhood, giving Woody and Buzz time to reconcile overnight where Woody tells Buzz the joy of being a toy, which allows Buzz to gain his spirit of being a toy and allows himself and Woody to escape Sid's house when they see the moving truck near Andy's old house next door. Blast-Off Cancelled Andy DavisWhile trying to escape, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz outside to blow him up. Woody and all of the mutant toys plan a way to extract revenge on Sid and save Buzz before Sid can destroy him with the rocket. The toys all appear out of nowhere and approach Sid, making him increasingly scared. Woody confronts and then tells Sid to take good care of his toys, because they would know if he did not. After seeing Woody come to life in front of his face, Sid screams and retreats back into the house, frightened that the toys had come alive. Hannah then takes pleasure in scaring her brother even more with her dolls after she discovered how scared he was as Sid runs upstairs, believing that Hannah's toys are gonna come to life. This allows Woody and Buzz to escape Sid's house and continue to catch up with Andy and the moving truck after Woody and Buzz hear Andy and his family leaving their old house next door as they bid farewell to the Mutant Toys. ''Toy Story Treats'' Sid appeared briefly in Woody's nightmares during the Toy Story Treats. ''Toy Story 2'' Andy Davis Sid did not appear in Toy Story's first sequel, Toy Story 2, but he was mentioned by Buzz when he, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Hamm went to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin, reminding them when Woody managed to stop Sid from blowing up Buzz with the rocket. ''Toy Story 3'' Ten years after Andy's toys have rescued Woody and defeated Al and Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2, Sid makes a cameo in Toy Story's second sequel Toy Story 3, where he is now an adult and has become a garbage man. He is easily recognized by his black skull t-shirt. He first appeared when he picked the garbage near Andy's house. As Woody tries to recuse Buzz and the others - (who are trapped in a garbage bag that Andy's mom put one the crib while under the impression it was trash), he hides behind the mailbox post to prevent being seen by Sid, who rides off in the garbage truck. Later, after Woody, Buzz and their friends end up at the dump, Sid later appears again and Woody, Buzz and the rest of Andy's remaining toys hitch up a ride on his garbage truck to get back to Andy's house. It is unknown whether he still believes that toys are alive or if he has suppressed the memories of it a long time ago. In a video, Chatter Telephone, one of the characters introduced in Toy Story 3 told Woody the garbage man is Sid and Lee Unkirch, the director of Toy Story 3, confirmed it. As further proof, Sid's name appears during the film credits while Woody and the others read the note from Ken in Bonnie Anderson's house. Gallery Latest.jpeg|Sid’s evil laugh 300.png 300-0.png|Sid in the the third film Trivia *Sid is the very first main antagonist of a Disney/Pixar film, because Toy Story was Pixar's very first film. *Sid is also the first main antagonist of a CGI film, because Toy Story is the world's first computer-animated feature film. *In a 2016 interview with some of the key animators of "Toy Story", they stated that their primary influence for the character Sid was actually one of the animator's long time childhood friend, Ryan Newbert *Sid is the only main antagonist of the Toy Story film series to be a human, as Stinky Pete and Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, the main antagonists of Toy Story's first two sequels, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, are both toys. The closest thing the original Toy Story had to any toy villains was Mr. Potato Head. *Sid and Emperor Zurg are the only two classic Toy Story villains to appear in Toy Story 3. *They are also the only two Toy Story villains who are related to the heroes. *It is uncertain if Sid will appear or even be mentioned in Toy Story's upcoming third sequel, Toy Story 4. *The scene where Sid demands Woody tell him the location of a rebel base parodies the scene in Star Wars: A New Hope where Grand Moff Tarkin demands Princess Leia reveal the location of the rebel base. *So far, Sid is the only human in the Toy Story trilogy that knows the toys are alive. Category:Franchise villians Category:Toy Story Villians Category:Main antagonists